Poświęcenia i obietnice
by mochizukisenpai
Summary: Wydawałoby się, że po takim poświęceniu, jakiego dopuścił się Armin, on i Eren będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Jednak świat pełen tytanów niejednokrotnie udowadniał, że nic w nim nie jest tak piękne, jak być powinno. Ostrzeżenia: slash (Eremin - przynajmniej takie jest założenie), śmierć postaci, nieco przemocy i dużo smutku. Oneshot.


Macie tutaj coś, co nadaje się do czytania w smutne deszczowe wieczory, kiedy człowiek marzy o tym, by tylko bardziej się zdołować. Ilości bohaterów, których wybiłam, nie powstydziłby się nawet sam staruszek Isayama. Za betę dziękuję najcudowniejszej Meguś. Jesteś wspaniała 3

Ostrzeżenia: śmierć postaci, slash (Eremin), blind!Armin

Oczywiście bohaterowie ficka nie należą do mnie.

* * *

- Eren! – krzyknął Armin, momentalnie zmieniając zaczepienie uprzęży do trójwymiarowego manewru, chcąc znaleźć się jak najbliżej swojego chłopaka.

Była to kolejna akcja Korpusu Zwiadowców przeciwko tytanom. Na ich nieszczęście mieli do czynienia z kilkoma odmieńcami oraz, jakby to było mało, tytanem opancerzonym. Ów tytan właśnie wyciągał dłoń w stronę Erena, a ten nie mógł się ruszyć. Z niewiadomych przyczyn linka zablokowała się, uniemożliwiając mu momentalny odwrót.

Armin może i nie należał do najsprawniejszych fizycznie, ale strach i obawa o życie ukochanego zrobiła swoje.

Eren wierzgał, próbując odblokować linkę i udało mu się to. Jednak kiedy zdołał to zrobić, szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógłby się tego spodziewać, chwycił za nią odmieniec z szerokim uśmiechem na wielkiej dziecięcej twarzy.

- Eren! – wrzasnął blondyn po raz kolejny, będąc tuż za nim. Ogromna dłoń opancerzonego tytana zbliżała się w zastraszającym tempie. Armin podjął najlepszą decyzję, jaką w obecnej sytuacji mógł podjąć. Jedną z linek wystrzelił w udo Erena, przyciągając go do siebie i jakimś cudem wyzwalając z uchwytu odmieńca, drugą natomiast w przedramię potwora, zbliżając się do niego. Olbrzym był zbyt wielki, by zdążyć zareagować na szybką akcję blondyna, więc zamiast złapania niedoszłej ofiary, objął ogromnymi palcami ramiona i twarz Armina.

- Armin! – usłyszał głos Erena, a moment później wrzask przepełniony takim bólem, jakby komuś wbijano w brzuch rozżarzone żelazne pręty.

„To mój krzyk", uświadomił sobie, nim stracił przytomność.

* * *

Świadomość Armina powoli wracała. Czuł, że leży w łóżku otulony kołdrą po sam nos. Słyszał rozmowę prowadzoną przyciszonym głosem w drugiej części pokoju, ale nie wsłuchiwał się w nią. Czuł również uwierające jego twarz i klatkę piersiową bandaże oraz szczypiący ból w tych częściach ciała. Z niemałym wysiłkiem otworzył oczy, ale otaczająca go ciemność nie ustąpiła.

- Czy ktoś może zapalić jakieś światło? – wydukał słabo. – Nie śpię już.

Rozmowa momentalnie ucichła, ułamek sekundy później usłyszał szloch Mikasy. Mikasa? Mikasa praktycznie nigdy nie okazywała uczuć. Chłopak pomyślał, iż przyjaciółka musi naprawdę bardzo cieszyć się, że przeżył, skoro tak otwarcie rozpłakała się ze wzruszenia. Uśmiechnął się słabo na tę myśl. Nagle jednak ktoś dopadł do niego i obdarzył brutalnym wręcz pocałunkiem. Armin jęknął z powodu bólu, ale wygrzebał ręce spod kołdry, by wpleść palce w niedługie włosy Erena oraz przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. Kciukiem czule musnął jego kość policzkową i poczuł pod palcem wilgoć. Łzę? Czyżby jego chłopak też płakał? Potwierdzeniem spekulacji było usłyszane przez Armina ciche pociągnięcie nosem.

- Starczy już tych czułości, Jaeger – rozkazał sucho kapral Levi. On też tu był? Po co?

Szloch Mikasy ustał.

- Tak jest, proszę pana. – Eren poderwał się i stuknął obcasami, najwyraźniej sprężyście salutując.

- Przepraszam, kapralu… - zaczął chłopak niepewnie. – Czy możecie zapalić światło? Chciałbym z wami porozmawiać, a nie czuję się komfortowo, nie widząc waszych twarzy.

- Arlert… - powiedział Levi jakoś dużo bardziej miękkim głosem niż zwykle. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale…

- Kapralu – warknął Eren, a ten zamilkł momentalnie. Od kiedy chłopak mógł sobie pozwalać na taką bezczelność? Armin nie wiedział, co się dzieje i bał się coraz bardziej.

Blondyn poczuł delikatny dotyk na obandażowanym policzku, a moment później usłyszał głośne kroki, tłumiony szloch i trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

- Armin… - Eren szeptał, ale nawet szept się załamał. – Armin, światło jest zapalone.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, unosząc dłoń do twarzy szatyna i czule ją gładząc.

- Nie żartuj, przecież widzę, że jest ciemno – odparł mrużąc oczy i uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem.

- Nie, Armin – odpowiedział Eren, a jego głos przepełniony był niewyobrażalnym bólem. Nie wiedzieć czemu blondyn pomyślał o swoim krzyku zaraz po zostaniu objętym przez tytana. Brzmiało to do siebie zaskakująco podobnie. – Nie widzisz.

Uśmiech zastygł przez moment na ustach chłopaka, ręka zamarła w bezruchu. Kąciki ust opadły ku dołowi. Z przerażeniem malującym się na twarzy, sięgnął do niej rękoma. Ostrożnie zbadał opuszkami palców okolice oczodołów. Nie było możliwe, by w pokoju było tak ciemno, by nie widział swoich dłoni kilka zaledwie centymetrów od oczu. Chyba że…

Chyba że faktycznie nie widział.

- Och – wypowiedział tylko, nim zasłonił twarz ramionami. Roześmiał się nerwowo. – Ale przynajmniej żyjesz, Eren.

Chłopak wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby nie wiedział, czy woli krzyczeć, czy płakać.

- Przeżyłbym i bez tego, Armin! – wrzasnął, nie mogąc się opanować. – Regeneracja! Zapomniałeś o tym?!

Blondyn nie odezwał się słowem. Prawda była taka, iż faktycznie nie pamiętał o tym w tamtym momencie. Za bardzo bał się o życie Erena, by przejmować się takimi drobnostkami jak odtwarzanie się jego tkanek.

- M-mikasa..? – wyszeptał, potrzebując wsparcia przyjaciółki.

- Właśnie wyszła. Dla niej też jest to ciężkie. Obwinia się. Uważa, że gdyby nie dopuściła do sytuacji, w której się znalazłem, ty nie skrzywdziłbyś się trwale swą heroiczną akcją – wytłumaczył szatyn, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

- Arlert, jest coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć – wtrącił się Levi, odchrząknąwszy uprzednio.

- Do diabła, kapralu! – Armin poczuł, jak Eren gwałtownie odwraca się w stronę, z której dochodził głos moment wcześniej. – To może poczekać!

- Obawiam się, że jednak nie, Jaeger – odparł sucho mężczyzna. – Arlert, to będzie dla nas ogromna strata, ale niestety nie możesz być już członkiem Korpusu Zwiadowców. Nie możesz brać udziału w manewrze trójwymiarowym będąc ślepym, nie dasz rady jechać konno, nie dostrzeżesz też w porę żadnego nadchodzącego zagrożenia.

Armin poczuł, jak jego serce te słowa powoli rozrywają od środka. Nigdy, co prawda, nie marzył o dołączeniu do Korpusu Zwiadowców, ale miejsce blondyna było przecież przy Erenie i Mikasie. Tych dwoje to jedyna rodzina, bliscy, jacy Arminowi pozostali. Chłopak wiedział, że byliby gotowi odejść razem z nim, ale nikt rozsądny nie pozwoliłby im na to. Mikasa warta stu normalnych żołnierzy i Eren mogący zmieniać się w tytana...

Armin odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos kaprala Leviego. Próbował zasalutować na siedząco, ale bandaże znacznie krępowały jego ruchy.

- Tak je...

- Nie! - warknął Eren, przerywając mu. - Nie, kapralu, nie możesz... Przecież na pewno jest coś, czym Armin może się zająć. Poza tym kapitan Erwin również pełni swoje obowiązki mimo kalectwa... - rozpoczął mówienie twardo, głośno, ale z każdym kolejnym słowem jego głos załamywał się coraz bardziej. - Ta sprawa na pewno nadaje się jeszcze do przedyskutowania...

- Nie sądzę, Jaeger. Poza tym, kapitan ma rangę kapitana, której Arlert nie ma - odparł mężczyzna. - Ale chodź, jeżeli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy.

Armin potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo zaciętą minę miał w tamtym momencie jego chłopak i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się słabo. Nie chciał być ciężarem, ale jednocześnie wiedział, iż tym razem nie zdoła przekonać Erena, by ten odpuścił. Szatyn pochylił się nad ukochanym i pocałował go czule.

- Kocham cię, nie waż się o tym zapomnieć - wyszeptał mu do ucha, a ten uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

- Ja ciebie też, Eren - odparł słabo.

Blondyn poczuł jak nacisk na jego łóżko ustaje, delikatnie musnął palcami ciepłą jeszcze pościel.

- Arlert - z momentu zamyślenia wyrwał go Levi. - Na razie nie przejmuj się tym, co przed momentem powiedziałem. Musisz dojść do siebie, w pełni wyzdrowieć. Koniec końców wykonałeś kawał dobrej roboty, zwłaszcza że bardziej prawdopodobną była opcja porwania Erena niż zabicia go przez opancerzonego. Zapłaciłeś za to słoną cenę, ale wszyscy jesteśmy ci wdzięczni - to powiedziawszy, opuścił pokój. Na to przynajmniej wskazywało skrzypnięcie drzwi.

- Eren? - zawołał chłopak cicho w przestrzeń, nie będąc pewnym, czy uzyska odpowiedź.

- Tak? - usłyszał po chwili milczenia.

- Znajdź, proszę, Mikasę, chciałbym z nią porozmawiać.

- Oczywiście - to powiedziawszy, również wyszedł.

Armin siedział w bezruchu przez kilka długich sekund, nim wybuchł niepohamowanym płaczem.

* * *

Kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, siedział, obejmując kolana ramionami i bujając się miarowo w przód i w tył.

- Proszę - wychrypiał głośno, próbując niezdarnie otrzeć oczy wierzchem dłoni. Nie był pewien, na ile było po nim widać, że płakał kilkanaście ostatnich minut. Nie chciał wyjść na beksę...

- Armin... - usłyszał miękki szept i cichy stukot obcasów na drewnianej posadzce.

- Mikasa - odparł równie cicho. Teraz już nie martwił się łzami, dziewczyna niejednokrotnie widziała go w bardzo złym stanie, nigdy nie kpiła z niego, nie komentowała, po prostu starała się pocieszyć go w każdy możliwy sposób.

Tak było i tym razem. Przyjaciółka podeszła do niego, siadła tuż obok, objęła delikatnie ramieniem, nie chcąc zrobić mu krzywdy i niejako zmusiła do oparcia głowy o swój bark. Lewą ręką czule gładziła go po głowie, bawiąc się kosmykami blond włosów wystającymi spod bandaża.

Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy przez dłuższy czas, aż Armin przerwał milczenie.

- Mikasa...?

- Tak, skarbie? - spytała szeptem.

- Opowiedz mi, proszę, o tym, co działo się później... - wymruczał cicho, bojąc się jej reakcji.

Dziewczyna westchnęła tylko.

- Kiedy opancerzony cię złapał, a Eren to zobaczył, wpadł w szał. Wyrwał z nogi twoją linkę i w locie użył swojej. W ekspresowym tempie odciął palce tytanowi, wyswobadzając cię, przerzucił cię przez ramię i w absolutnie niewyobrażalny sposób przetransportował na najbliższą gałąź. Nadal nie wiem, jak udało mu się trzymać ciebie, nie wypuścić mieczy i jednocześnie użyć uprzęży...

- Ale dlaczego on to zrobił?! - przerwał Mikasie Armin, odwracając głowę w stronę, gdzie zdawało mu się, że dziewczyna ma twarz. - Nie po to przecież robiłem to, żeby znów narażał swoje życie! - krzyknął sfrustrowany.

- Bo cię kocha, głuptasie - odparła smutno, a chłopak usłyszał, że mimo to się uśmiecha. - Ten krzyk... Ten krzyk, który wydałeś w tamtym momencie... Wszyscy zamarli. A kilkanaście sekund później zarówno opancerzony, jak i odmieńcy, byli martwi. Wpadliśmy w szał. Eren wpadł w szał. Po tym jak zostawił cię na gałęzi, wrócił do walki. W życiu nie widziałam go w takim stanie. A ja... Tak bardzo się bałam, byłam przerażona. Myślałam, że cię straciłam, Armin. Kolejnego członka rodziny...

- Mikasa... - chłopak nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jego przyjaciółka zawsze trzymała nerwy na wodzy, wydawała się chłodna i obojętna bez względu na zaistniałą sytuację, a teraz płakała..?

- Kiedy wróciliśmy do zamku, a Hanji dokładnie cię zbadała i powiedziała nam, że prawdopodobnie straciłeś wzrok... - dziewczyna zamilkła na moment, opierając policzek o czubek jego głowy. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, skarbie, ale... Ale pomyślałam, że lepiej by było, gdybyś stracił wtedy życie, niż musiał cierpieć, nie mogąc podziwiać piękna tego okrutnego świata... To moja wina. Gdybym była wtedy przy Erenie, tak jak powinnam była, nie musiałbyś robić tego, co zrobiłeś. Nic by ci się nie stało, ja z łatwością poradziłabym sobie z obroną mojego brata... To wszystko moja wina... - tym razem to Mikasa rozpłakała się, wprawiając Armina w jeszcze większe zdumienie. Najwyraźniej to, co powiedział mu Eren, było prawdą. Dziewczyna uznała, iż to ona odpowiedzialna jest za utratę wzroku przez blondyna.

Chłopak wtulił się w nią, szepcząc uspokajające słowa.

Po jakimś czasie odezwał się po raz kolejny.

- W jaki sposób właściwie straciłem możliwość widzenia...? - spytał cicho.

Mikasa westchnęła.

- Przez temperaturę. W momencie, w którym opancerzony cię chwycił, było to tak, jakbyś na moment wpadł twarzą i ramionami do ogniska. - odparła możliwie jak najspokojniej.

- Temperatura - powtórzył. - To stąd te wszystkie bandaże. Jak poważne są poparzenia...?

Brunetka zawahała się.

- Nie będę cię okłamywać. Bardzo poważne. Do końca życia zostaną ci blizny. Włosy odrosną, ponieważ kontakt z dłonią miała głównie twarz, a dzięki tej minimalnej odległości od skóry tytana oparzenie nie było na tyle głębokie, by uszkodzić mieszki włosowe.

Chłopak skinął głową. Chciał wyrazić swoje obawy, ale Mikasa jakby wyczuła je i wyprzedziła.

- Będziemy cię kochać bez względu na wszystko. Poparzenia nic nie zmienią. Nadal jesteś tak samo wspaniałym człowiekiem, jakim byłeś.

Armin uśmiechnął się słabo oraz skinął głową niemal niezauważalnie. Stracił wzrok, ale wciąż miał przy sobie najważniejsze dwie osoby w jego życiu i wiedział, że to nigdy się nie zmieni.

* * *

Po kilku dniach Arminowi pozwolono wreszcie wstać z łóżka. Oczywiście nie samemu, na zmianę towarzyszyli mu Sasha, Connie i Historia. Mikasa z Erenem najwyraźniej byli zbyt zajęci sprawami Korpusu, by móc spędzać z nim więcej niż kilka minut dziennie.

Blondyn stał o własnych siłach, ale dziewczęta trzymały go mocno pod oba ramiona, nie chcąc, by stracił równowagę i przypadkowo upadł. Mocno raziło to jego dumę, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż potrzebował ich pomocy.

- Pomyśl sobie, Armin - paplała podekscytowana Sasha. - Że teraz możesz wejść do kuchni i udawać, że zabłądziłeś, żeby podwędzić nam coś do jedzenia!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Nie był pewien, czy w obecnym stanie sam trafiłby z łóżka pod drzwi, nie wspominając już o przedostaniu się przez cały zamek.

- Wątpię, czy na razie ktokolwiek pozwoli mu poruszać się samemu - zauważyła Historia trzeźwo.

- Fakt - odmruknęła szatynka, a Armin domyślił się, że mina jej zrzedła. - Przepraszam, Armin - dodała po chwili.

- Poza tym nigdy nie miałaś problemu z robieniem tego w pojedynkę, więc skąd pomysł na wykorzystanie go? - spytał Connie idący kawałek przed nimi.

- Też racja. Dziękuję, Connie - to powiedziawszy wyraźnie się rozpromieniła.

Przez kilkanaście minut kręcili się po zamku, a Armin próbował zapamiętać położenie poszczególnych korytarzy. Poruszanie się po nich było dużo cięższe bez pomocy wzroku. Humor blondyna poprawiali jednak przyjaciele rozmawiający o ostatnich wydarzeniach w lekki sposób.

Connie z Sashą sprzeczali się nie do końca na poważnie, bo co rusz wybuchali śmiechem, Historia natomiast uciszała ich łagodnie, nie chcąc zakłócać spokoju innych zwiadowców, których szeregi znacznie zmniejszyły się przez ostatnie dwa lata. W Legionie Zwiadowców ze 104 Oddziału Kadetów pozostali tylko oni, Mikasa, Eren i Jean. Pozostali albo zginęli, albo zostali okrzyknięci zdrajcami. Słusznie zresztą.

Nagle przyjaciele zamilkli i zatrzymali się, a Armin usłyszał przyśpieszone kroki. Poczuł znajomą woń na moment przed wypuszczeniem jego ramion przez dziewczęta oraz objęciem przez swojego chłopaka.

- Możecie mi go zostawić, poradzę sobie - powiedział przyjaciołom.

- Na pewno..? - Historia nie zdawała się być przekonana do tego pomysłu. - Musisz być bardzo ostrożny, Eren. Możesz łatwo zapomnieć o tym, że Armin stracił wzrok i zrobić mu tym krzywdę... - stwierdziła głosem przepełnionym obawą o zdrowie blondyna.

- Spokojnie, potrafię się o niego zatroszczyć - odparł bez wątpienia uśmiechając się szarmancko.

Historia westchnęła tylko.

- Niech będzie - ustąpiła po chwili. - W takim razie do zobaczenia za parę godzin, Armin - to powiedziawszy, odeszła wraz z Conniem i Sashą.

Chłopcy zostali sami. Blondyn czuł się źle z tym, że nie mógł spojrzeć w twarz Erenowi i odgadnąć, jak zwykle, co ten myślał oraz czuł.

- Dlaczego wyszedłeś z nimi? - spytał po chwili szatyn, odgarniając Arminowi włosy z czoła. - Mogłeś poczekać na mnie...

- Och, wybacz... Po prostu nie chciałem być dla ciebie problemem - odparł, opuszczając głowę.

- Wiesz, że nie jesteś - wymruczał mu do ucha, powodując tym samym ciarki. - Po prostu byłem ostatnio... Dość zajęty załatwianiem tego, byś jednak został w Korpusie Zwiadowców.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Arminowi nie spodobał się ton, jakim jego chłopak wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie. Brzmiało ono gorzko, wyczuwał w nim wręcz żal, jakby ktoś Erena zmuszał do tej czynności. Blondyn postanowił jednak zignorować ów fakt. Zrozumiał, iż chłopak wyraźnie nie chce o tym rozmawiać, więc nie drążył tematu.

- Ale widzę, że jesteś w miarę sprawny. I tak sądzę, że Hanji zabiłaby nas wszystkich, gdyby dowiedziała się, że tak szybko wyszedłeś z łóżka - stwierdził z rozdrażnieniem szatyn.

- Ale już prawie nic mnie nie boli, chyba że zmieniają mi opatrunek. Nie chcę być przykuty do łóżka przez następny miesiąc, Eren... - zaprotestował chłopak, kręcąc głową i wyswobadzając się z objęć tylko po to, by skrzyżować ramiona na piersi.

Zakładał, że w tamtym momencie Eren jak zwykle pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, kiedy nagle poczuł, iż ten chwyta go pod kolanami, obejmując w talii oraz unosi bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Blondyn odruchowo zamachał nogami, bojąc się upadku, który nie nastąpił. Usłyszał cichy śmiech swojego chłopaka.

- C-co robisz?! - spytał przerażony. - Postaw mnie na ziemi!

- Nie, musimy szybko i potajemnie przetransportować cię do pokoju, a w twoim stanie będziesz tylko potykał się o własne nogi - Armin nie dał po sobie poznać, że go to zabolało, a Eren jakby na załagodzenie wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów krótko cmoknął go w usta. - Dlatego cię zaniosę i będziemy udawać, że cały czas tam leżałeś, dobrze? - niewątpliwie uśmiechał się, idąc sprężystym krokiem.

Armin westchnął tylko, opierając głowę o ramię szatyna. Uniósł ją, by czubkiem nosa musnąć delikatnie jego szyję, a po chwili czule go w to miejsce pocałować. Eren wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający gardłowy pomruk kocura, który właśnie do świeżej śmietanki dostał kawałek kurczaka.

Szli, a raczej Eren szedł, w milczeniu. Po niedługiej chwili blondyn usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. To, jak jego chłopak je otworzył mając zajęte ręce pozostało tajemnicą. Armin został położony na łóżku, ale nim zdołał się wygodnie ułożyć, został doń przygwożdżony. Jęknął zaskoczony, co szatyn skwitował krótkim parsknięciem śmiechem.

- Jęczeć będziesz później - rzucił krótko, by moment później pocałować Armina.

Pocałunki były jakieś inne, jakby Eren wahał się przed każdym z nich, nie wiedząc do końca, co należy zrobić. Momentami chłopak wyraźnie się ociągał, cofał wręcz niepewny, czy powinien kontynuować, by po chwili całować Armina namiętniej niż kiedykolwiek. Blondyn nie komentował, cieszył się ich pierwszą intymną chwilą od czasu wypadku, wreszcie nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nie stał pod drzwiami ani, co gorsza, w tym samym pokoju, uniemożliwiając okazywanie sobie uczuć. Zresztą dobrze wiedział, że sytuacja, w której się obecnie znajdował, była nowa dla ich obu. Obaj nie wiedzieli, jak powinni traktować ślepotę Armina. Było to zrozumiałe, więc chłopak poddał się po prostu coraz śmielszym pieszczotom Erena, co jakiś czas wzdychając lub szepcząc jego imię.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, blondyn wyczuwał intuicyjnie w tym wszystkim żal, wyrzuty sumienia i chęć pozbycia się ich przez chłopaka. Pozwalał tego wieczoru na wszystko, mrużąc jedynie niewidzące oczy z delikatnym uśmiechem błądzącym po wargach.

Eren nie odszedł. Postanowił tę noc spędzić z blondynem na wąskim łóżku, a raczej był zbyt zmęczony, by dowlec się do kwater. Objął Armina ramieniem, przyciągając go do nagiej piersi, a ten oparł się o nią, prawą dłonią szukając miejsca, w którym najmocniej dało się wyczuć bicie serca. Rytm bardzo powoli zwalniał, gdy blondyn się uspokajał.

- To nie twoja wina... - wyszeptał w ciemność, myśląc, że Eren śpi.

- Nie miałem wyjścia... - usłyszał bezsensowne, niepasujące do kontekstu słowa wymruczane na moment przed zapadnięciem szatyna w sen.

* * *

Minął prawie miesiąc od niefortunnego zdarzenia, a Armina wreszcie poinformowano o zebraniu, w którym miał wziąć udział. Przyszli po niego zarówno Eren, jak i Mikasa. Im również pozwolono uczestniczyć w swego rodzaju procesie.

Blondyn szedł między nimi, prowadząc. Przyjaciele pozwalali mu na to, co jakiś czas delikatnie naprowadzając w odpowiednią stronę, by uniknąć niechcianej konfrontacji ze ścianami. Żadne z trojga nie komentowało tego, jakby nie było czego. Panowało ciężkie i milczenie między nimi bynajmniej nienależące do komfortowych. Armin odruchowo sięgnął do dłoni swojego chłopaka, szukając w nim wsparcia. Ten odpowiedział na nieśmiały dotyk, splatając ich palce.

Zatrzymał się w miejscu, w którym spodziewał się drzwi do odpowiedniego pokoju, a Mikasa lekko, ale stanowczo pociągnęła go w prawo. Zrobił zaledwie trzy kroki nim został przezeń zatrzymany. Najwyraźniej nie pomylił się o wiele, radzenie sobie bez wzroku przychodziło mu z coraz mniejszym trudem. Sprawę ułatwiała mu też wybitna pamięć i inteligencja pozwalająca na odmierzanie odległości oraz powtarzania sekwencji korytarzy w głowie.

Po odgłosie pukania rozpoznał Mikasę. Poza tym Eren nawet nie drgnął, nie miał jak sięgnąć wolną dłonią do drzwi.

Wpuszczono ich bez słowa, przyjaciele pomogli mu zająć odpowiednie miejsce. Eren zasiadł po jego lewej stronie, a Mikasa po prawej, ujmując od razu dłoń blondyna.

- Cóż - rozpoczął po chwili kapitan Erwin. - Nie przedłużajmy nerwowego oczekiwania. Nie jesteś w stanie pełnić standardowych obowiązków, Arlert - stwierdził sucho, a chłopak przełknął nerwowo ślinę, zaciskając powieki. - Bez wzroku nie możesz nawet dobrze poprowadzić konia, jesteś całkowicie zdany na swoich towarzyszy. Nie nadajesz się na żołnierza, powinienem odprawić cię za mur. Może przyjęliby cię do Straży. Z litości albo gdybym mocno nalegał...

Armin milczał, ale poczuł, jak Eren zrywa się z miejsca.

- Kapi... - zaczął gwałtownie, ale urwał w pół słowa, kiedy rozległo się donośne plaśnięcie. Blondyn poczuł, jak chłopak puszcza jego dłoń i domyślił się, iż sięga nią do pulsującego policzka.

- Zamilcz, Jaeger. I zajmij swoje miejsce - rozkazał chłodno kapral Levi. Eren, ku zdumieniu Armina, wykonał polecenie bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Kapitan Erwin kontynuował, jakby sytuacja sprzed zaledwie chwili nigdy nie miała miejsca, a brunet ujął na powrót dłoń swojego chłopaka, niemal miażdżąc mu palce.

- Jednak obecny tu kapral Levi nalegał na pozostawienie cię w naszych szeregach, przedstawiając przy tym mocne argumenty - uścisk na lewej ręce Armina zmniejszył się, ale Mikasa drgnęła jakby niespokojna. - Ponadto Hanji Zoe uważa, że, cytując, twój zmysł strategiczny i wybitne zdolności do podejmowania najlepszych decyzji w najtrudniejszych warunkach bez wątpienia przydadzą nam się w planowaniu kolejnych posunięć. Celowo przemilczę ostatni epizod, podczas którego chłodnej oceny sytuacji nie zachowałeś.

Armin poczuł, jak rumieni się z gniewu. Liczył na to, że blizny po poparzeniach nie pozwalają na łatwe dostrzeżenie tego.

- Zostajesz w naszych szeregach, Arlert - zarządził w końcu Erwin. Chłopak nawet nie był w stanie uśmiechnąć się z powodu złości i zażenowania. - Będziesz przebywał tylko na terenie bazy, chyba że zarządzę inaczej lub nastąpi sytuacja krytyczna. Zoe, Arlert jest twój.

Blondyn nie wiedział, że kobieta przebywała z nimi w pokoju, ale teraz był w stanie wyobrazić sobie jej szeroki uśmiech i poprawienie okularów na nosie.

- Na czas koniecznych akcji polowych, zostajesz oddany pod opiekę Ackerman. Ackerman, wszystko zależy od ciebie. Jeżeli nie przypilnujesz go i nie będziesz chronić, zginie. Wszystko zależy od ciebie - powtórzył.

Poczuł jak Mikasa zrywa się, stukając obcasami.

- Tak jest, kapitanie! - prawdopodobnie zasalutowała, nim ponownie zajęła miejsce.

- Jaeger - kontynuował Erwin. - Jeżeli coś będzie grozić Arlertowi, a ty bez rozkazu podejmiesz jakiekolwiek działania, przy najbliższej okazji zostaniesz odeskortowany na czas bliżej nieokreślony. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest... - wycedził przez zęby, nie racząc nawet wstać.

I tym razem Levi zareagował.

Armin usłyszał tylko charczenie i spazmatyczne próby nabrania powietrza w płuca. Eren wstał, ale nie z własnej woli. Najwyraźniej kapral postanowił sam go podnieść. Za szyję.

Już podnosił się, chciał krzyczeć, kazać Leviemu przestać, ale Mikasa powstrzymała go, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie zdecydowanym ruchem. Blondyn odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, mrugając kilkakrotnie, zapominając na moment o tym, że nie odczyta wyrazu jej twarzy.

Co się działo?! Dlaczego kapral krzywdził Erena, a jego przyjaciółka siedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic? Dlaczego nie przykładała mu już miecza do gardła? Dlaczego była tak spokojna lub... Zrezygnowana...?

- T-tak jest, kapitanie - wycharczał wreszcie brunet, prawdopodobnie salutując, jak powinien był zrobić już wcześniej. Sekundę później opadł na krzesło obok Armina, oddychając ciężko

- W takim razie zamykam zebranie - rozległ się głos Erwina, a Armin przysiągł, że gdyby mógł, to odrąbałby mu drugą rękę.

* * *

Do drzwi pokoju Armina, Erena, Conniego i Jeana energicznie zapukano. Gość przestąpił próg zaledwie chwilę po tym, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Po rytmie kroków blondyn rozpoznał Hanji. Siedział na łóżku, reszta przyjaciół właśnie trenowała. Jego z owych ćwiczeń oczywiście wyłączono.

- Dzień dobry, Hanji - powitał ją, obracając się w stronę, z której doszedł ostatni odgłos i przywołując na usta grzeczny uśmiech.

- Armin – odparła, bez wątpienia zaskoczona i zachwycona. Brzmiało to prawie jak wymawianie imion kolejnych pochwyconych tytanów. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja..? - spytała, w trzech krokach docierając do jego łóżka i usadawiając się naprzeciwko niego.

- Po sposobie chodzenia - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Powoli uczył się zastępować wzrok pozostałymi zmysłami. Głównie słuchem, ale również węchem. - A teraz, kiedy podeszłaś bliżej, rozpoznałem twój zapach. Używasz jakiejś bardzo charakterystycznej mieszanki do mycia włosów, prawda? - dodał po chwili.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem - odparła. - Owszem.

Milczeli przez chwilę, nim Hanji ponownie zabrała głos.

- Jak sobie radzisz bez pomocy wzroku? - spytała, wykonując ruch, podczas którego pewnie poprawiła sobie okulary. Wierciła się przez moment, a Armin usłyszał szelest kartek i pochwycił delikatną woń papieru.

- Stosunkowo dobrze - odparł wolno, jakby ostrożnie. - Zapamiętałem układ większości korytarzy, chociaż nim dotrę do celu, zazwyczaj muszę uprzednio dotknąć ścian, by trafić bezpośrednio do drzwi. Uczę się rozpoznawania ludzi nie tylko po głosach, ale również po ich sposobie chodzenia. Staram się też zwracać uwagę na charakterystyczne zapachy i ruch powietrza, który pomaga mi zorientować się, czy ktoś w moim otoczeniu porusza się oraz w jaki sposób robi to w przybliżeniu - wzruszył ramionami.

- Naprawdę? Przecież minął zaledwie miesiąc od wypadku. - zamiast wątpliwości, które powinny brzmieć w tonie, którym wypowiedziała te słowa, usłyszał podziw.

Nie odpowiedział, więc kontynuowała:

- To dzięki twojej ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji, Armin - stwierdziła. - Masz znakomitą pamięć i nadzwyczajną zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Wyciągasz wnioski ze strzępków informacji, których zwykły człowiek nawet by nie zauważył.

Nie podziękował za komplement.

- Teraz oczywiście będzie to bardziej skomplikowane niż do tej pory - powiedziała szczerze. - Ale bez wątpienia będziesz nieocenionym pomocnikiem w badaniach. Kto wie, może nawet zacznę przeprowadzać doświadczenia na tobie? - rzuciła pół żartem pół serio, brzmiąc jakby się uśmiechała.

Armin również odpowiedział uśmiechem, chociaż nie tak szczerym jak Hanji.

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się bez uprzedzenia, chociaż Armin usłyszał wcześniej, iż ktoś zmierzał do jego pokoju. Westchnął, zwracając głowę w ich kierunku i zmarszczył brwi.

- Sierżancie Arlert - jeden z żółtodziobów świeżo przyjętych do Korpusu Zwiadowców zasalutował, stukając obcasami o drewnianą podłogę. Armin nie próbował nawet zapamiętywać ich imion i dźwięków, jakie wydawali. Ginęli zbyt szybko, a on miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Zresztą nie tylko oni ginęli. Zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej odbył się pogrzeb Jeana. Mijało pół roku od śmierci majora Erwina, a skoro jego, to również Conniego i Historii. Z ludzi, których Armin poznał, wstępując w szeregi Korpusu, pozostali tylko Levi, teraz podporucznik oraz chorąży Hanji. Ze 104 Oddziału Kadetów poza trojgiem przyjaciół ostała się jedynie Sasha, która od śmierci Conniego i Historii milczała ciągle, chyba że otrzymała bezpośredni rozkaz od przełożonego zabraniający tego. Często widywano ją w okolicach kuchni, gdzie siedziała wpatrzona tępo w ścianę przed sobą, trzymając w dłoniach zimnego ugotowanego ziemniaka, o którego spożyciu ciągle zapominała.

- Podporucznik Levi pana wzywa. Czekają tylko na pana, sierżancie - chwilę zamyślenia przerwał Arminowi żółtodziób.

- Przekaż mu, że przyjdę najszybciej jak mogę - odparł. - Możesz odejść - dodał po chwili milczenia.

Młodzieniec zasalutował raz jeszcze nim opuścił pomieszczenie.

Armin przeczesał nieco przydługie włosy palcami i zebrał dłuższe pasma, by związać je z tyłu. Myślał o tym, że_ historia_ musiał... Zdusił w sobie ból, który wwiercał się w jego pierś niczym powoli przekręcany sztylet.

Myślał o tym, że... _opowieść_... musiała roznieść się wśród nowych członków, skoro kolejny nie popełnił błędu.

Tym błędem było zaproponowanie Arminowi przez jednego z żółtodziobów pomocy i zaprowadzenie go do kwater podporucznika. Jedno spojrzenie, a w zasadzie coś, co sprawiało wrażenie spojrzenia, wystarczyło, by ów chłopak przeprosił oraz wyniósł się z pokoju jak najszybciej.

Związawszy włosy, blondyn podniósł się bez ociągania i ruszył korytarzami.

* * *

Po niedługiej chwili stał już pod drzwiami. Zaproszono go do środka. Bez zastanowienia zajął wolne miejsce. Układ mebli w pomieszczeniu znał na pamięć, a poza tym ludzie oddychali niewyobrażalnie głośno, co pozwalało mu na zorientowanie się co do ich obecnych pozycji.

- Możemy zaczynać - rozpoczął podporucznik Levi, odchrząknąwszy uprzednio. - Po zdobyciu notatek z piwnicy Jaegera, wiemy już, jak raz na zawsze pozbyć się tytanów. Nasze szeregi zasilili nowi żołnierze. Członkowie Straży Miejskiej i Gwardii powinni dotrzeć tu za nie dłużej niż kilka dni. Od kilku miesięcy obserwujemy, jak dobrze wiecie, zbieranie się różnego typu tytanów w miejscu nazwanym Omegą. Musimy zaatakować dokładnie dnia, który zostanie wyjawiony w odpowiednim czasie przez dowódców. To nasza jedyna szansa w ciągu najbliższych sześciu lat, a jeżeli w tym tempie będą pojawiać się na nas ataki, to prawdopodobnie ludzkość nie dotrwa kolejnej. Czy wszyscy zrozumieli?

Rozległy się pomruki, wyrażające potwierdzenie, Armin był pewien, że większość osób pokiwała głowami.

- Czy wszyscy zrozumieli? - powtórzył Levi głośniej, mocniej.

Wszyscy momentalnie powstali, w tym blondyn. Chórem, salutując, odpowiedzieli "tak jest, podporuczniku" i zasiedli po chwili ciężkiego milczenia z jego strony.

- Dobrze - odparł, brzmiąc, jakby był zamyślony. - Sierżancie Arlert - dodał po chwili. Armin powtórzył czynność sprzed chwili. - Proszę przedstawić obecnym tu żołnierzom plan działania w Godzinie Alfa.

Jak mu rozkazano, tak zrobił.

* * *

W drodze do jego pokoju dogoniła go Mikasa. Odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął pogodnie. Sztucznie. Udała, że tego nie zauważyła albo uśmiech ten wyćwiczył tak bardzo, iż wyglądał wiarygodnie.

- Armin. Świetnie ci poszło - powiedziała, odpowiadając na uśmiech dość zdawkowo. Niewiarygodne, jak wiele rzeczy można było wywnioskować z tonu głosu.

- Dziękuję - odparł krótko. - Nie widziałaś Erena? Obiecał, że pójdziemy do mnie po zebraniu... - dodał po chwili, nieco skrępowany, że musi mówić przyjaciółce o planowanych schadzkach.

Kobieta zawahała się wyraźnie, ale szybko odpowiedziała, najwyraźniej licząc na to, iż blondyn nie zauważy.

- Widziałam, ale Levi czegoś od niego chciał - wytłumaczyła przybranego brata bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tego Armin nie był pewien, więc potraktował to jako pasujący do sytuacji idiom. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy Mikasa ciągle tłumaczyła Erena, kiedy nie mógł zrobić tego sam, a kiedy przychodził, zachowywał się dziwnie. Był pełen gniewu, złości i rozżalenia. Dawny przyjaciel zniknął już dawno pod skorupą nagromadzonych negatywnych emocji. Armin jednak rozumiał. Życie w ciągłym stresie, bycie zmuszanym to pracy ponad swoje siły, wykorzystywanie nadzwyczajnych umiejętności, śmierć przyjaciół i ludzi, do których się przyzwyczaił... Armin rozumiał, bo przechodził przez to samo. Jak wszyscy. Dlatego był wyrozumiały, w łóżku podporządkowywał się swojemu chłopakowi, a po wszystkim słuchał przeprosin bez wytłumaczenia, ładu i składu oraz czule scałowywał łzy z policzków Erena.

Ostatnio jednak młodzieniec unikał blondyna bardziej niż zwykle. I jakby bardziej z chęci niźli faktycznego obowiązku czy braku czasu, ale Armin rozumiał również to. Byli ze sobą od ponad pięciu lat, Eren jak najbardziej mógł potrzebować chwili wytchnienia. Dlatego nie miał pretensji, nie pytał. Po prostu akceptował miłość swojego życia taką, jaką była.

- Rozumiem. - odparł po chwili. Szli w milczeniu, Mikasa odprowadziła go aż pod same drzwi jego pokoju.

- Muszę iść, ktoś musi nauczyć walczyć nowych - powiedziała z żalem. - Nie wiadomo, kiedy nadejdzie Godzina Alfa, musimy być przygotowani...

Armin wiedział. To on w głównej mierze stworzył plan ataku, musiał dostosować go do możliwych warunków atmosferycznych, pory dnia oraz całej reszty przeróżnych czynników.

- Mikasa... - rozpoczął. - Kiedy czas nadejdzie... Błagam, chroń Erena... Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego - zniżył głos do szeptu i był przekonany, że zamarła. Bynajmniej nie ze zdumienia. - Proszę, Mikasa.

Uniosła dłoń, by dotknąć jego poparzonego policzka.

- Oczywiście, Armin - odparła jakoś tak... Miękko. - Za wszelką cenę - Blondyn był przekonany, że uśmiechnęła się smutno. Pocałowała go w czubek głowy, nim odeszła.

Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego wyobraził sobie akurat smutny uśmiech.

* * *

Eren nie przyszedł tego dnia ani następnego. Nie pojawił się już do dnia przed tym, w którym miała wybić Godzina Alfa, jakby doskonale wiedział.

Cała baza operacyjna - stary, ale ogromny zamek, wypełniony był po brzegi żołnierzami. Z trudem udało im się znaleźć względnie pusty korytarz.

Milczeli całą drogę z pokoju, który Armin dzielił obecnie z kilkoma innymi mężczyznami. Zatrzymali się dopiero pod drzwiami w części zamku, w której blondyn nie bywał często. Czuł bardzo delikatną woń specyfików czyszczących.

- Przepraszam, że nie dotrzymałem słowa i nie przyszedłem - zaczął Eren twardo, a w jego głosie nie było poczucia winy. - Trenowałem, by móc jak najlepiej poradzić sobie w nadchodzącym zadaniu.

- Rozumiem - odparł Armin. - Wszyscy są teraz zabiegani, nawet ja. Ciągle szlifuję z Hanji i resztą plan. Musi się powieść, nie ma wyjścia.

Znów zamilkli.

Armin poczuł, jak smukłe palce Erena przeczesują delikatnie jego włosy. Sam sięgnął dłońmi do twarzy swojego chłopaka, by zbadać ją lekkimi muśnięciami opuszków. Szatyn miał poważną, zaciętą minę. Zacisnął mocno szczękę, a mięsień na niej drgał niemal niewyczuwalnie. Nagłym ruchem uniósł podbródek Armina i wpił się chciwie w jego usta. Naciskając klamkę, oparł się o drzwi i obaj wpadli z impetem do pomieszczenia pachnącego środkami czyszczącymi. Kiedy Eren zamykał drzwi, blondyn powiązał ten zapach z wonią, która ostatnimi czasy spowijała młodzieńca, ale był zbyt skupiony na ich ostatniej przed zaplanowaną akcją intymnej chwili, by zajmować myśli strzępkami takich informacji. Przyciągnął swojego chłopaka bliżej i nie protestował, gdy ten zamiast rozpiąć mu koszulę, po prostu rozerwał ją gwałtownym ruchem.

Nie próbowali ukryć tego, co chwilę wcześniej działo się w środku. Armin przeczesał zaledwie włosy palcami i poprawił koszulę na tyle, na ile dało się to zrobić bez guzików. Szli korytarzami, trzymając się za ręce tak mocno, jakby chcieli sobie wzajemnie zmiażdżyć dłonie. Nim rozstali się pod drzwiami pokoju Armina, ten jeszcze raz ujął twarz chłopaka.

- To będzie już jutro, Eren... - wyszeptał, spoglądając niewidzącymi oczami w miejsce, gdzie spodziewał się dostrzec żółtawozielone tęczówki młodzieńca. - Obiecaj mi, że wrócisz... - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem, nie próbując nawet powstrzymać cisnących się do oczu łez.

Szatyn nie wydawał się być zaskoczony informacją. Uśmiechnął się jakby... Kpiąco? Szaleńczo...? Armin nie był pewien tego, co czuł pod palcami.

- Powinieneś modlić się o moją śmierć, sierżancie - odparł, nim odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł między kręcących się po korytarzu żołnierzy.

* * *

Armin był jedną z zaledwie garstki osób, która została w zamku pomimo Godziny Alfa. Żołnierze wyruszyli dwie godziny przed świtem, a powoli zmierzchało, tyle przynajmniej mu powiedziano.

Usłyszał tętent wielu kopyt w momencie, w którym ktoś krzyknął "wracają!". Wybiegł na dziedziniec zwinnie omijając przeszkody i otworzył oczy najszerzej jak umiał, licząc w głębi serca, że uda mu się coś dostrzec.

Poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, ale nie strącił jej.

- Jadą. Na czele grupy widzę dowódców Gwardii i Straży - rozpoczął relację nieznany mu człowiek. Armin był jednak wdzięczny. - Pędzą na złamanie karku. Albo uciekają, albo zw...

- Zwyciężyli... - wyszeptał blondyn z podziwem. - Słyszę, jak krzyczą ze szczęścia... - to powiedziawszy, uśmiechnął się szczerze po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy, a w niewidzących oczach zalśniły łzy wzruszenia. - Wyzwoliliśmy świat od tytanów...

- Jesteśmy wolni... - odparł głos.

- Jesteśmy wolni! - krzyknął Armin tak głośno, jak umiał. Ludzie, wśród których się znajdował również krzyczeli.

Głos odszedł, a młodzieniec został sam skazany na zostanie znalezionym przez przyjaciół lub dowódców. Nie wiedział, co się działo, kiedy ogromne ilości koni dotarły pod mury.

Miał rację. Zwyciężyli. Dookoła słyszał okrzyki radości, ale również płacz osób, które straciły bliskich.

- Eren! - zawołał zagubiony. Nie wiedział już, gdzie jest. Było zbyt głośno, zbyt tłoczno, by potrafił się odnaleźć. Próbował przekrzyczeć tłum. - Eren! Mikasa!

Pierwsza znalazła go Hanji. Bezceremonialnie wzięła go na ręce i przepchała się między żołnierzami, by odstawić go nieco na uboczu.

- Zwyciężyliśmy? - pytał podekscytowany. - Tytani naprawdę zniknęli? Kto zadał ostateczny cios? Gdz...

- Przyprowadzę go - odparła tylko i znów został sam. Kogo? Leviego? Erena? Jakiegoś dowódcę...?

Gwar nie cichł mimo upływu kilku minut. Usłyszał jego kroki, a moment później poczuł charakterystyczny zapach zmieszany z wonią koni. Podbiegł do Erena i wtulił twarz w jego pierś, zamykając w uścisku. Rozpłakał się jak dziecko, uczucie ulgi spłynęło na niego i nie mógł dłużej trzymać w sobie paraliżującego strachu o życie ukochanego. Nie myślał nawet o ostatnich słowach, jakie ten wypowiedział przed ich rozstaniem.

- Eren... - powiedział drżącym głosem. - Żyjesz, żyjesz, tak bardzo się martwiłem...

- Mikasa - przerwał mu beznamiętnym tonem.

Armin odwrócił się, spodziewając się przyjaciółki stojącej za nim.

- Mikasa! - powtórzył i westchnął z ulgą. - Jakie szczęście...

- Mikasa - powtórzył Eren, ponownie przerywając blondynowi. - Mikasa nie żyje.

Armin zamarł. Mikasa...? Jak to Mikasa nie żyje? Przecież była warta tyle, co stu zwykłych żołnierzy! Była niepokonana! Nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać, zabicie tytana było dla niej niczym! Roześmiał się nerwowo. To było niemożliwe. Odwrócił głowę ponownie, spodziewając się, że przyjaciółka podejdzie do niego i czule pocałuje go w czubek głowy, jak zawsze robiła.

- Mikasa, Eren, przestańcie. - rozkazał. - To nie jest zabawne.

- Mikasa - powtórzył Eren beznamiętnie po raz trzeci. - Ona nie żyje, Armin.

Armin zrozumiał, że to nie były żarty. Jego... Jego przyjaciółka, która zawsze trwała u jego boku, która winiła siebie za utratę wzroku blondyna, która oddałaby wszystko, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Erenowi i Arminowi, która... Która po prostu była, bez względu na okoliczności. Armin zawył. Zawył, jakby wydzierano mu z piersi serce. Wbił palce w plecy Erena z taką siłą, że z pewnością zostawił siniaki. Wył, krzyczał, płakał, przygryzając wargę i czując, że krew spływa mu po brodzie. Stracił równowagę i osunął się na ziemię. Wolnymi już teraz rękami szarpał swoje włosy, jakby chciał wyrwać je wszystkie. Mikasa, ona... Ona nie mogła umrzeć.

- Mikasa - powtórzył Eren po raz wtóry. - Uratowała mnie. Oddała za mnie życie.

Armin roześmiał się histerycznie przez łzy. Przecież obiecała, że ochroni Erena za wszelką cenę...

* * *

Świętowano całą noc, ale nikt przynajmniej nie szukał Armina. Mógł do woli szlochać w poduszkę w spokoju, do momentu, w którym nie mógł już oddychać, a głowę rozsadzał mu potworny ból. Nie mogąc powstrzymać się od krzyczenia prawie bez przerwy, wgryzł się w przedramię. Kiedy czuł w ustach krew, zmieniał miejsce i gryzł znowu. Po prawie godzinie całe ręce pulsowały tępym bólem, a ugryzień nie był w stanie zliczyć. Nawet specjalnie nie próbował.

Mimo późnej pory, sen nie nadchodził. Armin obandażował prowizorycznie uszkodzone kończyny i wstał, chcąc znaleźć Erena. Zrezygnował po przeszukaniu wszystkich możliwych miejsc poza gigantyczną salą jadalną, gdzie byli wszyscy, napawając się zwycięstwem rady ludzkiej nad tytanami. Armin wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć, ale w jego głowie widniał tylko obraz Mikasy uśmiechającej się smutno, jak to sobie wyobrażał podczas ich ostatniego spotkania.

Ostateczny cios zadała Sasha. Wychwycił to z przepełnionych podziwem strzępków rozmów, ale nie wnikał w szczegóły. Ważniejsza była dla niego sprawa ostatecznego poświęcenia Mikasy.

Po kilkunastu minutach bezowocnego błądzenia korytarzami zamku, Armin wrócił do pokoju, znów czując zbierające się pod powiekami łzy.

Następnego dnia wszyscy wyruszyli do stolicy. Jazda konno sprawiała mu niemałe trudności, ale zwierzę podążało za resztą, więc jedynym, na czym blondyn musiał się skupiać, było utrzymanie się w siodle.

Armin usłyszał, że ktoś zrównał z nim konia i odwrócił się w stronę potencjalnego rozmówcy.

- Jak się czujesz, Armin? - usłyszał pełen współczucia głos chorąży Hanji.

Spróbował unieść kąciki ust, jednocześnie starając się nie wybuchnąć płaczem przy tylu ludziach

- D-dobrze - odparł drżącym głosem, przecierając zaszklone oczy wierzchem dłoni.

- Tak mi przykro, Armin... - wypowiedź kobiety brzmiała szczerze. - Mikasa poświęciła się, ratując dwa życia. To dobra śmierć - powiedziała ze smutkiem, ale i powagą.

- Dwa życia..? - powtórzył po niej. - Eren mówił... - rozmawiali ze sobą tylko w tamtym momencie. Później szatyn odszedł, zostawiając w tłumie Armina samego. - Eren mówił, że uratowała życie jemu. Komuś jeszcze..? - spytał bardziej z grzeczności niźli faktycznej ciekawości.

- Nie wiesz..? - spytała zdziwiona. - Nikt ci nie powiedział, jak wyglądała walka..?

- Nie - odparł krótko. - Zaraz po waszym przybyciu zamknąłem się w pokoju. Rozmawiałem tylko z Erenem przez krótką chwilę.

- Chcesz wiedzieć..? - upewniła się.

Skinął głową.

- Mikasa zginęła dlatego, że Eren próbował ocalić życie Leviego. Udało jej się ich osłonić dosłownie w ostatniej chwili.

To dla Armina było nowością. Wiedział, że Levi jako wysoki rangą ma duże znaczenie, ale nie sądził, że Eren będzie próbował go chronić. Podporucznik miał przecież zdolności pozwalające mu wyjść z praktycznie każdej opresji.

- Wiesz chociaż - przerwała milczenie Hanji. - W jaki sposób Sasha została bohaterką narodową?

Zaprzeczył.

- Kiedy zobaczyła…

- Nie chcę wiedzieć – przerwał jej. – To nie ma znaczenia, przynajmniej nie dla mnie.

Hanji nie nalegała.

- Uważam, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. Byliście ze sobą dość blisko…

- Była blisko z Conniem. I Historią po zdradzie Ymir. – odparł gniewnie. – Nie ze mną. Dobrze wiesz, Hanji, że nie rozmawia z nikim od czasu ich śmierci.

Westchnęła.

- Uważam, że powinieneś spróbować. To dobrze zrobi wam obojgu… - stwierdziła mimo wszystko. – To zależy od ciebie, Armin. Przemyśl radę starszej koleżanki.

* * *

Zatrzymali się na zalesionym terenie, by rozbić obóz na noc. Początkowo blondyn kręcił się bez celu, będąc nieprzydatnym, ale wreszcie przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Hanji. Zaczepił najbliższego żołnierza. Pytał o Sashę, ale dopiero czwarty z kolei mężczyzna miał o tym pojęcie.

- Poszła na przechadzkę, jak to nazwała, to lasu. Kazała sobie nie przeszkadzać. Proponuję zaczekać ci tutaj, sierżancie. Mógłbyś mieć problem ze znalezieniem jej… - zaczął ostrożnie, ale Armin machnął tylko ręką.

- Dziękuję – to powiedziawszy, skierował się w stronę, którą wskazał mu żołnierz, mówiąc o lesie.

* * *

Szedł bardzo powoli, wyciągając przed siebie obie ręce, by nie wpaść w drzewa. Kiedy przeszedł w ten sposób kilkanaście metrów, zaczął wołać przyjaciółkę. Nieco raziło to jego dumę, ale bez wzroku nie miał szans poradzić sobie w takim terenie.

- Sasha! – krzyknął głośno, by go usłyszała. – To ja, Armin! Gdzie jesteś?

Odpowiedź nadeszła, chociaż się tego nie spodziewał.

- Armin! – w jej głosie brzmiał strach i zaskoczenie. Znajdowała się gdzieś na lewo, ale wcale niedaleko. – Armin, nie przychodź tutaj, proszę!

Nie posłuchał oczywiście. Bez względu na to, co robiła, nie mógł jej zobaczyć, czyż nie? Ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w tamtą stronę, co przypłacił potknięciem się o wystający korzeń i uderzeniem barkiem w gałąź. Zmniejszył tempo, ale nie zniechęcił się.

- Sasha. Nie widzę cię, muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś – powtórzył po dłuższej chwili.

Usłyszał ją, jakby była nie dalej niż trzy metry od niego, ale nieco wyżej. Faktycznie, kiedy skupił się, usłyszał delikatny zgrzyt linek uprzęży do trójwymiarowego manewru.

- Tu jestem – odpowiedziała. – Armin, odejdź. Nie chcę, byś był świadkiem tego wszystkiego…

- Sasha… O czym mówisz? – spytał, uśmiechając się ciepło. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna była rozbita, a uratowanie świata nie zmniejszyło jej zaburzeń emocjonalnych, ba, pogłębiło je. – Jak się czujesz? Chcesz mi opowiedzieć o tym, co się stało? – mówił spokojnie, uspokajająco, jak do zranionego zwierzęcia. Robił to podświadomie, nie zastanawiając się nad tym. Wykonał dwa powolne kroki w jej stronę, wyciągając doń dłoń.

- Armin, proszę, nie zbliżaj się. Nie podchodź… - brzmiała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

Zgodnie z jej życzeniem zatrzymał się.

- O co chodzi, Sasha? – powtórzył pytanie.

- Zemściłam się – powiedziała, brzmiąc, jakby uśmiechała się przez łzy. Armin odpowiedział uśmiechem na uśmiech.

- To dobrze, już nikt nie będzie cierpiał przez tytanów – pochwalił ją.

- Zemściłam się – powtórzyła. – Tytanów już nie ma, tak samo, jak nie ma Conniego i Historii. Zemściłam się. A teraz… A teraz… - głos jej drżał, zachłysnęła się powietrzem i straciła na chwilę zdolność do mówienia. – P-przepraszam, Armin. P-przepraszam… To dobrze, że tego nie zobaczysz – w jej głosie brzmiał uśmiech. – Przeproś też innych.

Zazgrzytały linki, wydały odgłos charakterystyczny podczas naprężania się. Moment później Armin poczuł na twarzy ciepłą ciecz. Ciepłą cieczą była krew Sashy Braus, która trysnęła z rozciętego cienką metalową linką gardła.

Armin zrobił krok w tył. I kolejny. Opadłszy na kolana, zaczął ścierać rękawem krew ze swojej twarzy. I krzyknął. I krzyczał, aż przybiegli ludzie.

* * *

Zareagował dopiero w momencie, w którym usłyszał Erena każącego otaczającym go mężczyznom się odsunąć. Moment później rozkaz został potwierdzony przez podporucznika Leviego. Szatyn podszedł do swojego chłopaka i bez wysiłku wziął go na ręce.

- Le... Podporuczniku, proszę o pozwolenie na zabranie stąd Arlerta - powiedział oficjalnym tonem, poprawiając uchwyt pod kolanami blondyna.

Armin nie był pewien, czy naprawdę usłyszał prychnięcie Leviego, czy podpowiedziała mu to wyobraźnia.

- Zezwalam - odparł. - I tak do niczego się nie przyda, nie będzie w stanie zrelacjonować przebiegu wydarzeń, skoro niczego nie widział - dodał brzmiąc inaczej niż zwykle. W pozornie opanowanym głosie mężczyzny brzmiały nutki jakby... Irytacji? No tak, przecież niecodziennie Levi musiał widzieć wiszącą na metalowej lince bohaterkę narodową. Armin zachichotał.

- W razie, gdyby był potrzebny, będziemy znajdować się w moim namiocie. - zakomunikował Eren, odwracając się i ruszając szybko.

Armin odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, wlepiając weń spojrzenie niewidzących oczu. Nie wiedział tego, ale wyglądał przerażająco z tęczówkami zasnutymi bielmem, twarzą pokrytą bliznami po poparzeniach i zroszoną świeżą krwią, która nie zdążyła jeszcze zastygnąć oraz szerokim szaleńczym uśmiechem. Młodzieniec usłyszał, a zarazem poczuł, że szatyn nabiera powietrza głęboko w płuca, najwyraźniej próbując się uspokoić. Moment później pochylił głowę, by pocałować Armina. Ten nie odpowiedział na tę czynność, ale otrząsnął się z otępienia. Otworzył niewidzące oczy jeszcze szerzej i uniósł dłonie do ust, by je zasłonić oraz zdusić rosnący mu w piersi krzyk. Nie tylko krzyk.

Odsunął się od Erena tudzież odchylił głowę na moment przed tym, jak zwymiotował na leśną ściółkę. Chłopak zareagował momentalnie. Najpierw opuścił jego nogi na ziemię, pomógł mu opaść na kolana i wreszcie jedną ręką podtrzymując go, drugą odgarnął włosy z twarzy oraz czoła. Armin zwracał ostatni posiłek przez dłuższą chwilę, aż czuł, że pozbywa się już tylko soku żołądkowego. Klękał pochylony jeszcze moment, oddychając głęboko, nim Eren puścił jego włosy i przygładził je lekko. Następnie pomógł mu się podnieść, przyciągnął do siebie i objął mocno, delikatnie gładząc go po głowie. Armin oparł po prostu policzek o pierś swojego chłopaka. Próbował się uspokoić, ale nie był w stanie.

Rozszlochał się, chwytając za koszulę Erena. Wyobrażał sobie wiecznie uśmiechniętą, miłą Sashę, która nawet na chwilę przed śmiercią pamiętała o grzeczności. Najpierw prosiła go, by odszedł, a później przepraszała za to, czego miał okazać się świadkiem. Dlaczego nie zauważył tego, co działo się z przyjaciółką cały ten czas...? Powinien był być przy niej, choćby milcząc, ale by wyczuwała, iż ma w nim całkowite wsparcie. Jej samobójstwo było jego winą...

Armin nie powstrzymywał łez, coraz bardziej mocząc koszulę szatyna. Ten nie mówił nic, jedynie czule muskał palcami jego blond włosy.

- Ja... Ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, Eren... - zaczął drżącym głosem. - Ja... Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, ale... Ale nie wiedziałem, że będzie próbowała, że się... - rozszlochał się jeszcze mocniej, przygryzając wargę i licząc na to, że ból fizyczny zagłuszy psychiczny.

- Ćśśś... - szatyn pogładził kciukiem kość policzkową Armina i uniósł jego podbródek. - Przestań - mruknął, ścierając krew sączącą się powoli z nowoutworzonej ranki.

Blondyn skinął głową.

- Pójdziemy teraz do mnie, dobrze? Położysz się spać wtulony w moje ramię. Jak dawniej - to powiedziawszy, znów uniósł młodzieńca.

Ton jego głosu brzmiał, jakby Eren mówił do zranionego zwierzęcia. Dokładnie tak, jak kilkanaście minut wcześniej Armin mówił do Sashy. Blondyn pomyślał, że to zabawne, ponieważ nie potrzebuje współczucia ani pomocy. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił.

* * *

Do stolicy dotarli poza tym bez większych przeszkód. Król oczywiście sprawiał wrażenie głęboko poruszonego samobójczą śmiercią bohaterki narodowej. Rozdał ordery, osobiście awansował kilkudziesięciu wojskowych, w tym Armina, odbyła się wielka oficjalna gala, a później... Kilka dni później ogłoszono wśród poddanych możliwość osiedlania się na dowolnych terenach poza murami.

Armin wiedział już, co chce zrobić.

* * *

Podzielił się swoim marzeniem z Hanji, a ona wszystko zorganizowała. Pod pretekstem przeprowadzenia badań i poszerzenia obszaru działań Korpusu Zwiadowców porozmawiała z Levim, który zarządził wyprawę treningową na terenie nadbrzeżnym. Po uzgodnieniu wszystkich formalności z dowództwem, zdobył nielegalne wcześniej mapy świata, by zorientować się, dokąd musi skierować się wraz ze swoją kompanią, by dotrzeć do oceanu.

Odległość była mniejsza niż się spodziewano, ale zwiadowcy musieli zaopatrzyć się w sprzęty, pożywienie i inne rzeczy potrzebne do takiej wyprawy. Koniec końców podróż trwała niecałe trzy tygodnie.

* * *

Armin jako pierwszy zorientował się, że są już blisko. Powietrze miało inny smak i zapach niż do tej pory. Przesycone było wonią soli, drażniło jego wrażliwy nos. Zawołał Hanji, a ta zrównała ze sobą ich konie.

- Czuję to... - wyszeptał przepełniony dawno nieodczuwaną ekscytacją. - Już prawie dotarliśmy, Hanji. Ocean...

Kobieta wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, by uścisnąć jego dłoń w geście wsparcia.

- Zaraz się przekonamy - odparła z czułością, której pochodzenia nie zrozumiał.

Miał rację. Kiedy wjechali na szczyt niewielkiego wzniesienia, usłyszał okrzyki radości. Chłodne morskie powietrze uderzyło w niego, a on drgnął zaskoczony. Wyraźnie słyszał szum, nie będąc pewnym jego pochodzenia. Ponad nimi gdzieś dalej latały ptaki, wydając z siebie inne dźwięki niż znane mu gatunki.

- Zezwalam - usłyszał słowo z ust kapitana Leviego. Nie powiedział, na co zezwala, ale wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli.

Wszyscy zwiadowcy, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, spięli konie i popędzili naprzód. Zrobił to samo, a jego klacz ruszyła za stadem. Po raz pierwszy od paru lat Armin czuł powiew wiatru we włosach spowodowany prędkością. Czuł się wolny, lekki... Krzyknął radośnie.

Kiedy szum przybrał na sile, zwolnił i zatrzymał konia. Zsiadł z niego, starając się nie stracić równowagi i nie spaść. Wykonał chwiejnie kilka kroków w przód, na wszelki wypadek wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Po którymś z kolei poczuł, jak grunt pod jego stopami traci stabilność. Słyszał podekscytowane głosy innych w oddali, ale nie skupiał się na tym. Opadł na kolana, by ostrożnie zbadać to, po czym miał teraz iść. To był... Piasek. Armin zdziwiony przesypał go między palcami. Na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Miał właśnie ściągnąć buty, kiedy usłyszał głośny gwizd.

- Całość, do mnie! – krzyknęła Hanji. Miała mocny głos. - Musimy rozbić obóz, przynajmniej na dzisiejszą noc!

Z lekkim ukłuciem żalu wyprostował się i podniósł, by ruszyć w stronę, gdzie znajdowała się Hanji. Ocean mógł poczekać.

* * *

Palili ognisko na plaży z drewna wyrzuconego przez wodę na brzeg. Siedzieli w kręgu, rozmawiając, jedząc i pijąc. Nadal nie docierało do nich, że wygrali z tytanami raz na zawsze, nie mówiąc już o tym, że siedzieli nad brzegiem oceanu. Dlatego też na tych kilka godzin wszyscy byli sobie równi. Oficerowie pozwalali traktować się młodym jak równym sobie, nie stosowali tytułów i stopni. Rozmawiano o swoich rodzinach, starych wspomnieniach, nieszczęśliwych miłościach oraz utraconych bliskich.

Kiedy rozpoczął się ostatni temat, Armin poczuł w piersi ból, który utrudnił mu oddychanie. Wymamrotał przeprosiny, wstał i szybkim krokiem odszedł w stronę wody. Kilka sekund później usłyszał ciche miękkie kroki. Nie spodziewał się, że Eren pójdzie za nim, zwłaszcza, że przez całą podróż zamienili ze sobą zaledwie kilka słów. Szatyn spędzał teraz cały czas z Levim, będąc bezpośrednio pod jego dowództwem.

- Armin - zaczął cicho, ale pewnie. - Przejdźmy się.

Młodzieniec skinął głową i dostosował się do tempa oraz kierunku nadanych przez Erena.

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, za nimi powoli cichły głosy kompanów.

- Eren... - ciszę przerwał Armin, zatrzymując się. - Udało nam się... - wyszeptał, unosząc głowę w kierunku, gdzie przypuszczalnie znajdowała się twarz Erena. - Zobaczyliśmy ocean... - jego oczy zaszkliły się łzami wzruszenia, kiedy chwytał dłoń szatyna. Ten ostrożnie wyswobodził palce, zaskakując Armina.

- Nie widzisz oceanu – zaprotestował młodzieniec słabo.

- Ale czuję jego zapach i smak. Słyszę, jak szumi. Zaraz rozbierzemy się i poczujemy, jak woda chłodzi nasze ciała... - mówił marzycielskim tonem. - Poza tym... - dodał po chwili. - Ty go widzisz, a mi to wystarcza - uśmiechnął się przez łzy czule.

Eren zawahał się wyraźnie i przełknął głośno ślinę. Po kilku długich pełnych napięcia sekundach, delikatnie ujął w dłonie twarz Armina jak wtedy, kiedy zwykle chciał go pocałować. Coś jednak było inaczej niż zazwyczaj.

- Ar... - zawahał się znów. - Armin. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - to powiedziawszy opuścił ręce oraz ponownie ruszył powolnym krokiem wzdłuż brzegu.

Piasek cicho skrzypiał pod ich butami razem z monotonnym szumem będąc jedynymi dźwiękami zakłócającymi ciszę. Musieli odejść daleko od obozu.

- Armin... - zaczął Eren ponownie, zatrzymując się.

- Tak? - spytał, unosząc pytająco brwi i odgarniając włosy za uszy. - Co się dzieje..?

- Zdradziłem cię z Levim.

Słowa uderzyły w Armina z taką siłą, że aż zachwiał się pod ich ciężarem.

- Zrobiłem to po to, byś mógł zostać w Korpusie. Zmusił mnie do tego - wyznał bez żalu w głosie.

- T-to nie twoja wina... - odparł, próbując nie dać poznać po sobie, jak go to zraniło. - Nie chciałeś tego...

- To prawda, nie chciałem - kontynuował. - Ale... Ale on do mnie przychodził. Ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, bo groził, że zostaniesz wydalony - ton, którym mówił, był chłodny, obojętny. - Zdrowiałeś, stawałeś się samodzielny, a mnie przygniatało poczucie winy. Unikałem cię tak jak tylko mogłem, by nie zdawało się to podejrzane. W końcu... W końcu chodziłem do niego, kiedy potrzebowałem pozbyć się gniewu. Nie chciałem wyżywać się na tobie. Ale on nie dawał mi ciepła i bliskości, które dawałeś mi ty, dlatego zamiast topić zbroję negatywnych emocji, jak ty zawsze to robiłeś, tylko ją utwardzał.

Armin nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. Słuchał z rosnącym przerażeniem.

- Mikasa wiedziała. Była na mnie wściekła, ale nie chciała, byś się dowiedział. Wiedziała, że by cię to zniszczyło, dlatego... Dlatego tłumaczyła mnie. Później uratowała życia moje i Leviego, bo wiedziała, że jego śmierć zniszczyłaby mnie... - w jego głosie po raz pierwszy zabrzmiał żal, ale zniknął szybko. - Powinienem był zginąć. Cierpiałbyś, ale... Ale nadal byłbym dla ciebie ideałem. A teraz ranię cię, mimo że nigdy nie chciałem tego zrobić. Musiałem ci to powiedzieć, Armin. Levi zagroził, że jeżeli wkrótce tego nie zrobię, powie ci sam. Przepraszam... - wyszeptał, składając na jego ustach czuły pocałunek smakujący solą. - Kocham jego, nie ciebie. Już nie. Ale przynajmniej zobaczyliśmy ocean, prawda..?

Każde kolejne słowo było niczym sztylet wbijający się w serce Armina. Śmierć Mikasy była przy tym niczym. Bycie świadkiem samobójstwa Sashy również. Pierwszy atak tytanów na wioskę także.

- Przepraszam, Armin. To nie miało być tak... - to powiedziawszy, pocałował go w czubek głowy, odwrócił się i odszedł.

Armin stał kilka długich sekund niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu, nim opadł na kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach.

To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Byli dla siebie jak bracia, jak najlepsi przyjaciele, byli dla siebie najważniejsi i najbliżsi. Jak to Eren go nie kochał..? To nie było możliwe. Przecież...

Armin zachłysnął się powietrzem, wybuchając płaczem. Przypomniał sobie, jak jego dziadek został wysłany na pewną śmierć, jak bardzo samotny wtedy się czuł. Jak cierpiał i płakał, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa.

Wtedy miał Erena oraz Mikasę.

Teraz nie miał nikogo.

* * *

Będąc na wpół przytomnym, zaczął iść na czworaka w stronę oceanu. Kiedy poczuł, że piasek jest mokry, podniósł się i chwiejnie stanął na dwóch nogach. Najpierw woda sięgała mu po kostki, kiedy nagle uderzyła w jego kolana. Drgnął zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, ale po kilku sekundach ruch powtórzył się kolejny i kolejny raz. Zrozumiał, że woda co jakiś czas podnosiła się oraz opadała, mimo że nie wiedział, dlaczego. Bez strachu zrobił kilka następnych kroków.

Sięgała mu pasa, kiedy usłyszał Mikasę.

- Armin - powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Tęskniłam.

Poczuł muśnięcie jej ust na czubku głowy i zmrużył oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, stała przed nim, a on widział ocean.

Wiedział, że to halucynacja, ponieważ odzyskanie przez niego wzroku nie było możliwe, ale nie obchodziło go to.

- Mikasa... - odparł. - Jak to możliwe? Dlaczego cię widzę..? - spytał, wyciągając ku niej rękę. Ujęła ją, uśmiechając się.

- Kiedy jest się u kresu, skarbie, widzi się różne rzeczy - odparła, gładząc czule jego policzek.

- Umieram..? - zapytał cicho. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi nie bał się.

- Jeszcze nie - usłyszał głos Historii. Stała teraz obok Mikasy, uśmiechając się do niego. - Ale chcesz tego.

- I zaraz odejdziesz - dodał Jean, unosząc jeden kącik ust ku górze. - Dołączysz do nas.

- Nie istniejecie... - wypowiedział przerażony. - Zaraz znikniecie, a ja zostanę sam. Sam... - szeptał, a ciepłe łzy spływały po jego policzkach.

- Skąd pomysł, że nie istniejemy? - przerwała mu Sasha. - Nie bądź głupi, Armin. Jesteśmy przy tobie i nie odejdziemy. Zostaniemy aż do końca. Potrzebujesz nas.

Armin przygryzł wargę, wyciągając dłoń w stronę swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Ujęła ją, a on ruszył w jej kierunku.

- Tęskniłem za wami... Byłem taki samotny... - wyznał, dławiąc się łzami.

- Nie maż się, jesteś facetem. Nie wypada - rzucił Jean, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Armin odpowiedział na uśmiech słabo, starając się przestać płakać.

Woda sięgała mu piersi, kiedy Mikasa zatrzymała się i zdjęła z szyi swój szalik. Owinęła go dookoła poparzonej szyi Armina.

- Co robisz...? - spytał drżącym głosem.

- Chodźmy do domu - odparła. - Do naszego domu.

To powiedziawszy, zniknęła pod powierzchnią.

- Tak... - odpowiedział jej, uśmiechając się przez łzy i idąc za nią. - Chodźmy.

Kiedy zimna morska woda wdzierała się do jego gardła i płuc, pomyślał tylko, że naprawdę jest słona i książka, którą przed laty czytał z Erenem, nie kłamała.

* * *

Reviews robią mi dni i motywują do dalszego literackiego kształcenia się, więc na pewno się nie obrażę. Konstruktywna krytyka jak najbardziej mile widziana.


End file.
